That Mission
by xKittyRiku
Summary: DO NOT READ if you do not like OCs. Ashlea and Zexion go on a mission together, but will Larxene be happy with the arrangements?


**So this has my own characters in it. For the sake of keeping my sanity, please only give postive/contrustive reviews. **

**It is an Ashlea story before Salhexa became involved.**

**Characters: Larxene, Ashlea, Zexion, Marluxia and Saix.**

**Thankyou for reading this!**

* * *

"AKA: - LOSER." Ashlea peeled the post-it-note of her back, sighing. _People never seem to learn that hurting others is wrong,_ Ashlea thought. As the bell rung, Ashlea sat down at her school desk and took out the compulsory equipment for Math.

"Hey, Ashlea." Ashlea turned at the sound of her companion's voice. Zexion's striking purple hair with the blue streaks astounded her as Zexion flicked his fringe away from his left eye.

"Oh, Zexion!" Ashlea grinned at him, and proceeded to take out her Math book. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. What about you?" Zexion smiled at Ashlea.

"I'm go- great thanks." Taking a deep breath, Ashlea leaned into Zexion. "That book was awesome! Anymore you have for me?" Zexion put his arm tenderly around Ashlea's waist. Ashlea took advantage of this rare schooling minority and snuggled in closer.

"Students VI and XVII, please stay away in proximity from each other!" The voice Ashlea heard was not unlike a teacher's, but due to knowledge, she knew otherwise.

"Larxene, I find your manner rather appalling." Zexion looked up at Larxene, boring his gaze on hers. Using his free arm, he took out his Math book and equipment. Larxene sighed and took her seat at the front of the class, a good five desks from Ashlea and Zexion.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Ashlea quietly asked herself. Zexion overheard and took her hands in his.

"She doesn't like you because of the relationship you and I share," Zexion told Ashlea.

"Larxene's never liked me, ever!" Ashlea shrivelled into herself as the Math teacher began her lecture. Writing down random notes on what the teacher was talking about, she began to feel worse and worse. _What _didn't_ Larxene like about me? _She wondered. _What have I done to deserve this ill treatment? _Zexion saw Ashlea shrink into him and away from his arm.

"Ashlea, she's just a bitch. Ignore what she says. It won't hurt you to not have her in your life, you know." Zexion smiled reassuringly at Ashlea.

"But that's the thing, isn't it? She will always be here, thanks to this stupid Org- Why doesn't Xemnas just get rid of her?" Ashlea frowned in thought.

"I hate to say this, but she's actually an asset to the Organization. She helps quite a lot and she's never tardy-"

"Oh? I think she's quite the retard."

"You know what I mean, Ashlea."

"Yes. I do. I'm sorry, I'll stop moaning now. It's not worth it, right?" Ashlea attempted a smile.

"No, you're quite right. She _isn't _worth your time. Ashlea, stick with us and you'll be fine. You'll be away from her. I don't get it though! You always seem so composed and yet..." Zexion looked at Ashlea. Would they help her? Would her taking time away from Larxene really help, or would it make things worse? Zexion released Ashlea's hands and began copying his notes into her book. "It seems like you missed out on quite a few notations while you were in doubt." As he copied down the notes, Ashlea rummaged in her black and white checked bag for a tissue. She wiped her eyes and smiled at Zexion.

As the bell to end the lesson rung, the class stood as one and left the room, with the exception of Larxene, Ashlea and Zexion. "You two officially are dating then?" Larxene's tone was edged with what seemed like disgust and regret.

Zexion smirked and held up Ashlea's and his own joined hands. "No, Larxene. We're holding hands for fun." The sarcasm dripped from Zexion's tongue as he showed a rare evil streak. "Come on Ashlea, we should get away from her!" Ashlea nodded, and the pair began to leave the room. Ashlea turned the corner out of the room.

"Does she know about our past?" The light flashed in Larxene's eyes, reminding Zexion of a very poisonous lightning streak.

"I never planned to tell her." Zexion had a sudden slideshow of images playing in his head. From the time when he was adamantly fixed on loving Larxene, to the time when-

"Zexion, are- are you coming?" Ashlea asked timidly from behind the door frame.

"Yes, I just forgot my phone." Taking his phone put of his pocket, Zexion sighed. He turned back to Larxene and in a hushed tone told her; "Listen, Larxene. Please don't tell her about the b- what happened in the past. I will tell her when I am ready, okay?"

Larxene grimaced. "Whatever."

***

"Zexion, about that mission... when do you have to leave?"

Sighing, Zexion stood up, and looked at his watch. "I should really be going now. What about you? What are you going to be doing for the next week when I'm away?"

Ashlea shrugged. "Writing, probably. I've almost finished the sequel of my second book. Why?"

"Larxene was supposed to be coming with me, but she needed to be elsewhere. I could always ask Saix if you could come instead..." Zexion raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Yeah, that wouldn't hurt." Ashlea smiled gratefully at Zexion.

Together, the couple walked into the Grey Room. Inside sat Larxene, Roxas, Axel and Demyx. Saix was standing at the head of the room, and Luxord was standing in front of him asking about Tail Bunkers.

"Saix-"

"Luxord, I told you already- Tail Bunkers are killed using Blizzard magic! I'm not telling you again, so get to your mission, _now!_" Saix commanded that Luxord left and began his mission, for the fourth time that day.

Zexion approached Saix, his normal composition jittery. "Saix is it okay if Ashlea comes on my mission with me, because Larxene dropped out." Saix raised an eyebrow but gave a small 'yes'. Zexion smiled and took Ashlea's hand. Saix slowly shook his head, but felt himself smiling inwardly.

Ashlea turned to Zexion. "Where are we going?"

Zexion's expression turned dark. "It's a new place. Not one of us has been there. It's a place revolving around Tudor cultures. I read about the Tudors' once. They seem like very fastidious people." A thousand thoughts and a thousand questions ran through Ashlea's brain.

"And what is the point of this mission?"

"It's steering slightly away from the usual missions. This time, we have to enter a man's painting," seeing Ashlea lift her eyebrows, Zexion raised a hand to silence her. "The man is trapped inside his painting, as he fell asleep whilst painting. The paintbrush he was using was taken by another member of that world, and this secondary man painted evil monsters inside the painting.

"Usually, we wouldn't have to do anything about this, but they have strong hearts, and we don't want to lose this opportunity. We need their hearts, and then we are even closer to finishing Kingdom Hearts." Ashlea stared as Zexion finished his speech.

"What if we get trapped in the painting?"

"If we do, we'll have more time together, I suppose..."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ashlea sighed and looked at Zexion. "Shall we go then?" Zexion nodded. After registering with Saix, together Ashlea and Zexion left to go on their mission.

Ashlea furrowed her nose as she brushed away a cobweb from her eyes. "It's so humid and atrocious..."

Zexion raised the corners of his mouth into a poignant smile. "It's what we have to put up with, Ashlea. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked you to come if it'd been this appalling." He moved up to behind Ashlea and put his arms around her waist, causing Ashlea to jump. Zexion rested his head on Ashlea's shoulder.

"Ew, look at the cobwebs in this place..." A voice at the rear made Ashlea roll her eyes.

"Who told you to come, Marluxia?"

Marluxia glared at Ashlea. He inwardly giggled, thinking of another possible answer to the one he was about to give. "Darling, Mansex asked me to come to keep an eye on you."

"Mansex? Why call him that?" Ashlea watched Marluxia begin to say what she'd feared. "I don't mean _why _like that, Marluxia. I know it's an anagram. Just-" Zexion turned Ashlea around and silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Stop moaning Ash, we'll never get this done." Zexion seemed to be disciplining her, but his eyes held a smile. Ashlea laughed and took Zexion's hand.

"They always ignore me, don't they?" Marluxia sighed, and waved his hand about theatrically. He raised his voice before adding; "Where are we anyway? Does this place have a point? Why are we here?"

Ashlea felt her eyes flash dark purple, and her weapon appeared in her hands. She held up the deep purple Claymore and moved it so that the point was facing the pink haired Organization member. "Okay, so you're serious?" Ashlea edged closer to the man. "I don't know. Zexion does. Yes, of course it has a point, otherwise we wouldn't be here. Why are we here? Why are _you _here? Why don't you just crawl back to your boss and shove your pink flowery scythe up his-" Ashlea suddenly stopped. She continued to walk down the passage, biting her tongue to stop herself saying anything else.

Ashlea turned around to face Zexion. "Wait, if we get stuck in this painting, he'll be there too? Could things get worse?" Marluxia let out a shallow laugh.

"I'll be waiting outside. Just to make sure nothing else gets, you know, _in._" Ashlea and Zexion both sighed. As the trio continued walking in silence, they dawned nearer to the exit of the tunnel.

"Ashlea, Marluxia, wait here. I'm going to go and see if the environment surrounding is safe for you." Ashlea exhaled noisily.

"Zexion, we're not children. You can trust us, you know. Well, me anyway. I can come with you. I'm not going to get blown up or anything..." Zexion slowly shook his head and gestured to the tunnel.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon."

Marluxia just laughed, and Ashlea looked at where her watch would be. "Hurry up then. And be ca-" Ashlea clasped her hands to her mouth as Zexion raised his eyebrows, amused.

"What was that Ashlea?" Zexion laughed quietly as Ashlea shook her head in regret. She mouthed silently to Zexion; 'please don't leave me here with _him._' Zexion laughed again and walked down the tunnel in the direction of the muted luminosity, the only sound being that of his footsteps.

Ashlea leaned up against the ivy-drenched wall, and slid down it until she was sitting in an upright position on the floor. "So Marluxia." She enunciated each of the syllables in Marluxia's name, testing the word on her tongue like it was a sweet. "How do you cure anxiety and boredom?" A deep sound grumbled from Marluxia's chest. He looked at Ashlea, and opened his eyes wide. Ashlea felt the entire colour in her face drain as if it was being tortured in one of Vexen's experiments.

Marluxia gave Ashlea a long hard stare. "Stand, ignorant." Ashlea decided not to point out his fatal grammar error and stood, her hands trembling with terror. Marluxia edged in closer to Ashlea so that she was pinned up in the corner of the tunnel, where two of the walls joined from one of the forks. "I think it's time you paid for the service I gave you, Ashlea." Ashlea's eyes opened in shock with realization from the words Marluxia spoke. "Oh, so you do realize what I mean?" Ashlea shook her head and turned her lips away from Marluxia's.

"Why are you doing this, Marluxia? Are you really that desperate?" Ashlea squirmed, trying to get away. Marluxia saw Ashlea's hand snake towards her sword, and took both of her arms with a single hand of his own. He pressed them up against the wall above her head, and his free hand held tightly to her _fossa jugularis sternalis_, or as Ashlea pained to think, suprasternal notch.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marluxia's eyes furiously glistened. "You are the only Organization member that hasn't been totally _warm _towards me in some point of their time here. This means I'm going to have to take action-"

"If you don't mind," Ashlea interrupted, "I can't actually breathe." She stated it matter-of-factly, but inside she was thinking rapidly of things to keep her away from Marluxia. "Why did you choose today? Is this why you came?" Marluxia shook his head. He slowly brought his lips closer to hers. Ashlea felt the hot breath exiting his nose. Ashlea tried to turn her head but failed. Instead of doing the suggested action, Marluxia simply spoke, his deep voice filling the tunnel with echoes.

"I've told you why I'm here, and I spoke naught but the truth. And I meant it. So if you don't mind, can we just get this over with?" Ashlea thought through the answers she could give, but Marluxia had a few tricks up his sleeve yet. In one move, he pulled he scythe by what seemed to be out of the air, and used it to pin Ashlea's sleeves to the wall. This meant he had at least one free hand, depending on whether Ashlea's throat would be saved from being crushed.

"Get _what _over with?" Having a rough idea what Marluxia meant, Ashlea was stalling for time. Marluxia looked straight at Ashlea. Shaking his head, he placed a hand on Ashlea's upper leg. Ashlea gasped, but did nothing to move away. It was pointless. "Marluxia..." Ashlea felt tears begin to slowly drip down her face. Where was Zexion when she needed him?

Marluxia unhurriedly brought his lips to Ashlea's cheek. "You know what I mean. Don't pretend. I can read you like a book." Ashlea felt her face burning. Marluxia raised his hand from Ashlea's thigh to her lower hips. "Come on Ashlea," he urged. Wiping her tears away, he whispered tenaciously in her ear. "You know you want this..."

Ashlea shook her head. "No, I don't. Go away." Ashlea felt the tension eating her as she choked back more tears. In one rapid shift, she moved her hand free, and hit Marluxia hard in the face.

"It's good I imagined that. Otherwise that would be an unfortunate denouement, wouldn't it, Ashlea?" Marluxia forced his lips on Ashlea's. As he did so, Marluxia let out a rumbling laugh. "See how fun this is, Ashlea?" Marluxia snaked his hand further down Ashlea's body, making her jump.

"Get off me!" Ashlea found the strength to bound Marluxia backwards using her hands. She summoned her Claymore and stood facing him. Using the back of her right hand she wiped her mouth. "Ew," she spluttered. "You really need breath mints or something and you are so gross." Ashlea held Marluxia's gaze.

"How dare you defy me! I'm inferior to you! I'm number XI! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Marluxia stood, arms crossed arrogantly. Ashlea just jutted her head slightly forward and gave him a half smile.

"Those numbers mean nothing as much as moral rights go. Someone is slightly losing a grip on reality, aren't they?" Ashlea did her half smile again, and took a step towards Marluxia.

Marluxia stared at the weapon in Ashlea's hand. "Er," he began to say, jittery from the thought of being made into a kebab. Ashlea had been known to do that to certain... people before. "I think we have reached an agreement. I won't try to do anything to you again, okay?"

"No, Marluxia. That's not okay. You know how you just mistreated me? Yeah, was that _rape?_" Ashlea's last word echoed through the tunnel. Her voice hit Marluxia like a tonne of bricks, and he tumbled to the ground. Ashlea stood, caught in a time warp. If she helped him this could just happen another day. That's not fair on me, Ashlea thought. She momentarily considered other alternatives, but sensed his pain, and rushed over. "Are you okay?" Marluxia blinked.

"Do I bleeding look okay?" Marluxia clutched the right side of his waist. Ashlea rolled her eyes. If this was going to go the way she wanted, Marluxia had to listen to what Ashlea had to say and follow her instructions.

"Stay still." Marluxia blinked again and gazed in awe at Ashlea. He nodded his head sluggishly, and then laid it down on the floor. "Let go of your side," Ashlea commanded. "Good. Now stay _completely _still." Ashlea placed her hands on Marluxia's wound, trying not to think about the blood. Ashlea closed her eyes as Marluxia watched the blood seep through Ashlea's hands, as if she was absorbing it. Ashlea whimpered as the liquid burned her skin violently. Marluxia shook his head in lament. After a time, Marluxia's wound closed and he gaped at Ashlea. "See? That wasn't hard, right?" Ashlea raised her eyebrows in confusion. Marluxia wasn't really that bad at all. Yes, he had touched Ashlea in all the wrong places but... he was more exciting than Zexion.

Marluxia grinned thankfully. "I am in your debt, Ashlea. Let me know if I can ever pay you back- in _any _way." Ashlea gasped, and swiftly stood back against the wall. She felt a series of chills flying down her back. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Ashlea?" She nodded.

"Just leave me alone-" Once more, Marluxia forced his mouth to Ashlea's. "No, Marluxia stop!" Marluxia pressured Ashlea further, and put his hand back on her thigh. To Marluxia, it was unbearable. No matter what, this had to be done. He wasn't going to stop until it was.

The sound of pages flickering entered the tunnel. "Ashlea?" Zexion came around the corner bearing his Lexicon. "Marluxia!" Ashlea could almost hear Zexion brain ticking as he tried to work out what had been happening. He suddenly noticed the tear stains on Ashlea's face and ran forward.

Ashlea slumped over as she felt the weight of Marluxia being dragged away from her. "Ashlea!" Zexion ran over to her, somehow rendering Marluxia unconscious in the process. "What happened?"

Ashlea told Zexion everything that had happened from the moment he had stepped out of the darkness and into the light. "And there never was a mission to come to this place. Marluxia was the one who gave you the information to come here, right?" Zexion nodded. "So you still need to go on a mission. Zexion, Marluxia made this up just so that her could, could..." Ashlea let her voice trail away. Zexion immediately understood and put his arm around her.

"It's okay Ashlea; I'll never let it happen again." Zexion comforted Ashlea, and they spent the next few minutes cuddled together. Zexion unexpectedly gave a sly laugh. Ashlea looked at him in inquisitiveness. "Maybe it's best we left _him _alone..." Ashlea joined in Zexion's laughter, and together they stood.

Glancing over at Marluxia, Ashlea reddened. She abruptly pulled herself to Zexion. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen-" Zexion's kisses were always so much nicer than Marluxia's.


End file.
